You Make Me Smile
by TheWinterMe
Summary: TMNT 2k12 'verse. A little snippet of April taking notice of Raphael, who hides the fact that he can never have what he most desires. Raphril.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing _

* * *

**You Make Me Smile**

April entered the newly renovated lair, admiring the declutter, in which was cleaned from the mess left from the invasion that happened several months ago. She smiled when spotting Raphael, who was apparently searching for something, rummaging between the couches and then rushing to where the pile of trash was in the middle of the room.

"Raph? What are you looking for?" He narrowed his eyes, concentrating at the task at hand and simply nodding at her, not quite catching her question. "Raph?" She walked closer, though cautiously for she did not want to startle him. A hand reached out, to grasp his tense muscular shoulder. Immediately he shrieked and turned to face her with dilated green eyes.

"April!" His heart raced rapidly as his breathing quickened but swiftly composed himself, masking the frightful face to his tough guy attitude before speaking. "Finally, a visit." She chuckled and retrieved her hand, before tucking a lose strand of red hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, me and my dad were busy handing out soup for the people. Sorry I couldn't come by sooner." He snorted and rolled his emerald eyes, still looking for that specific item.

"Really." She knew that he was not giving his full attention to her and wondered what exactly he was doing. April stepped forward and daringly peeked over his broad shoulder, noticing the various debris that his large gruff hands were digging in. He was too focused, in which caused her to smile.

Over the months she had grown closer to the guys, however she never once made a successful attempt to get near the one and only Raphael; the turtle that she grew fond of the most. Her smile only expanded as he shifted, trying to flip through the papers that he gathered from the pile. Her heart escalated, her palms were somewhat sweaty, as she knelt next to him.

"Need help?" April tilted her head, to see if he would happen to grow aware of their closeness. He turned and looked up, bright green eyes staring straight at her baby blue ones, and stopped, holding the papers in midair. She only smirked as he became self-conscious. He pulled back but halted when her small delicate hand reached out to clutch the tattered tails of his red mask. Her fingers twisted the material as she leaned forward. Raphael finally realized how close they were and instantly flinched when April swiftly pecked his cheek. She pulled back as he furiously blushed, though grew apprehensive once she beamed.

"Wha-what was that for?!" His fists clenched as he stood up, looking down at her and followed her gaze as she erected.

"Just wanted to get your attention. Why? You liked it?" Raphael snorted as he heavily stomped to his room, leaving her there in the living area though not noticing her flushed face. His eyes darted across the floor and smirked when he found the photograph on the dusty cement floor. He picked it up before entering his bedroom. Raphael slammed the steal door shut, walking to where the old bedding was that once belonged to his best friend. He placed the picture on top prior to leaning forward, arms crossed in front, as he laid his chin on top.

"Hey buddy. We're finally home." He sighed. Raphael missed Spike, he missed how he used to talk to him about personal stuff, before he mutated into Slash. The red masked wearing turtle glanced back at the door before whispering, "she kissed me. Well, just a peck but she did it. I mean, it wasn't serious but I still felt that spark, ya know?" He sighed out, frustrated on how he felt at the moment for he knew he should not feel anything towards April. "Maybe. Maybe if we were different people…I would've kissed her back." Raphael tenderly smiled at the picture before shutting his eyes, "she makes me smile."

* * *

_This is a little something that I wrote out at 12am, on my phone, while laying in bed. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Epilogue**

Raphael sat on a rooftop that was just above his sewer home, eyes closed as his head leaned back, embracing the bright moonlight as he breathed in the fresh cool air. He liked having these alone moments, with no one bothering him.

"_Fuyu kara—haru he kawaru—kokoro wa—natsukashi sa—de aza darake_" Raphael sang out softly, for no one to hear but himself. "I'm singing my blues." He swayed his head side by side as the lyrics left his mouth, holding onto the last note while he remembered the melody of the song that he heard awhile back.

Raphael sighed out before opening his eyes. He was glad that they finally returned home, and that everything was basically back to normal, though he could not help but think about what may happen next; the kraang, Shredder, the city, his family, his friends.

"I feel so hollow—," his tender singing continued as the refreshing breeze blew on his face, making his red tattered mask float behind him. "All alone now—every day." He did not notice that he had gained a certain red headed audience. "I'm singing my blues." His raspy alto voice resonated in her ears, wishing to hear more of his acoustic choral. He stopped only to sigh, after holding onto the last note.

"Wow. That was really nice." He jumped as his eyes widened when he overheard her. Raphael swiftly turned around, with a startled expression on his face, only to find April smiling and clapping. "I didn't know that you sang pretty well." She walked over to him and sat a few inches beside him on the ledge of the building.

"I don't." He was found out, and it was too late for him to run away. He frowned and turned towards her, with a scowl expression. "Don't ya _dare_ tell _anyone_," his finger pointed at her direction as he emphasized his words.

"What's to tell?" He smirked and went back to gaze the city, trying to forget about her listening in to his singing for it embarrassed him.

"So, it's kind of weird huh." Raphael tilted at her remark.

"What is?" He suspiciously stared at her while she looked straight ahead and noticed how the wind blew her bangs, showing off her smooth pale forehead.

"That everything just went back to normal, as if nothing happened. I mean, the people didn't even go to the authorities to try to find out what really went on, and it feels that they have no memory of it." He shrugged.

"It's kind of better this way." April averted her bright blue eyes at his direction.

"Yeah, you're right." They both then continued to stare out at the slightly lit buildings, wondering about what tomorrow's quest would be. "So, what's the song called?" she asked after a good amount of silence.

"What are ya talking about?" He frowned, not wanting to continue this conversation.

"You know what I mean, the song you were just singing." He snorted, rolling his green eyes while crossing his arms over his chest.

"I thought we decided that this didn't happen." April tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear as she smiled.

"It didn't, but…_what if_?" He smirked, playing along her little game.

"Just a random song I found online. Nothing special." Suddenly she scooted closer to him, making him feel nervous at the closeness. He was always tense when they got somewhat intimate. "What?" He could not help but notice the blue tint in her irises, sparkling even brighter as the moonlight cascaded at her direction, illuminating her even more for him to admire.

"Sing some more." He rolled his eyes at her lazy and blunt plea. Raphael looked around first, before clearing his throat. What else could he do but fulfill her silly wish? He began to tap his fingertips onto the cement ledge, on a marginally fast paced rhythm, creating a beat for himself prior to breathing in. He shut his eyes, because he did not want to witness her making fun of him; and if she did, he would not be able to see it.

"Talking to myself inside_—gaman deki zu kotae—rare nai," _He paused abruptly, peeking an eye out, taking notice that April had her eyes closed. He then continued his soft rap, still wishing that she would not laugh at his face._ "Subete wa shikata ga nakat ta—hito wa dea iya—wakare wo tsudukerun da." _Raphael finished on a faltering note before snorting at his own attempt at singing. He turned his body away from April, so she would not notice the faint blush on his cheeks or hear his fast heartbeat.

"That was really nice." He shrugged his shoulders, still not looking at her. "You have to sing me the whole song next time." She lifted her left hand, wrapping an arm around him while laying her head on his broad shoulder. His muscles tensed up as he felt her hair on the side of his face. He glanced down and grinned. "You made me smile, I needed that" she whispered to him.

The ninja did not know why she was there to visit him in the first place or why she said that, but he did not seem to care at the moment. She was there and that was all that mattered. He dared to disclose her that the song reminded him of her and their relationship, but he could not risk scaring her off. His head leaned to rest on the top of her skull, smiling and embracing the moment they were sharing under the moonlight—alone. Perhaps he would sing her the whole song, when the right time comes. Be it in this life or the next.

"Maybe."

* * *

A rough translation of the lyrics:

_"__Change from winter to spring  
Heart is full of bruises with the sense of nostalgia"_

_"__I cannot bear it, I cannot endure it  
We had no choice  
People I continue to encounter later go"_

_Song: Blue (Japanese version) by BIGBANG_

_I hope this drabble was not obnoxious in any way, though it would help if you listen to the song, but of course you don't have to :)_


End file.
